The Caspy Crusaders/Episodes
The following is a list containing episode from Disney's Caspy Crusaders. Season One # 'The Town of Glade/Dragon's Dungeon (March 5th, 2021) '- Pablo introduces the viewers to Glade Town, where he and his team go to sign adventures and quests; The crusaders travel into their first dungeon, only to find out it was a forbidden lair for a hostle red dragon named Clawfire. # 'Octo Beach/It's About Time (March 5th, 2021) '- When Pablo brings his friends over to his aunt's beach hut, they are quickly interrupted by a large purple kraken; The Caspy Crusaders try to lie about great achievement when promotion in their guild occurs. # 'Witching Well/Bratty Problems (March 10th, 2021) '- Mei throws a penny into a well in hopes to get her dream of travelling the isles and discovering all its secrets, yet doesn't know it's secretly restoring the power of a despicable shadow mimic; Shuffle's little sister, Rosy want to join his expedition team for a day. # 'Lost Critters/Tiny Than a Mouse (March 10th, 2021) '- When Pablo, Mei, and Shuffle get lost in the woods, they use the north star to get back home; One of the adventurers in Afterglow accidentally spills a shrinking potion at Mei, causing Pablo and Shuffle to find the cure. # 'One Unique Ferret/Up Your Game (March 15th, 2021) '- The trio are accompanied by Stella, an armless ferret that are replaced by mechanical copies, which are soon destroyed by a pair of skeletons; Mei is tired of being teased by the other adventurers, so she decides to gather tips of improvement. # 'Stripes or Seas/Rising the Sails (March 15th, 2021) '- During Mei's birthday, Pablo and Shuffle get over an argument and decide to take her birthday in their own paws; Mei and Shuffle try to reach the legendary Luck Island due to Pablo being the only one able to swim. # 'Night of Aethrus/Not My Pablo (March 20, 2021) '- The group decides to have a sleepover at Shuffle's cave, yet couldn't sleep because of the special occurrence at night; Pablo decides to change his ways for more praise, but Mei isn't satisfied. # 'Friendly Rivals/Forget (March 20, 2021) '- A low-class sloth adventurer named Benny claims Pablo as his "friendly rival," but Shuffle disagrees; Mei lacks sleep last night and mysteriously disappears into the forest. With no other choice, her two friends decide to follow. # 'The Trash Incident/Lovely Honey (March 25, 2021) '- The afterglow guild decides to investigate the victim that caused the death of a sea turtle in the ocean; Due to a hate to being stung by bees, Shelby turns Shuffle into a bee for a day to learn about their positives. # 'Tree Whisperer/For Sale! (March 25, 2021) '- The Caspy Crusaders become one of the chosen to help Ivyena's forest from being burnt down by a wildfire; Mei helps Lilac, Peter, and Robert raise charity to restore the forest from the twin episode. # 'Falling Skies/Koala and Dragon (March 30, 2021) '- Peter believes that the sky is falling, but Mina tries to prove him wrong; Reggie tells a story of fighting a large lantern dragon, and how he gained his scar. # 'Homecoming/Quelton's Lament (March 30, 2021) '- Mei gets to meet her five siblings in the Sakura forest where she was born; Quelton is tired of endlessly having to reteach his rookie adventurers, and tries to take a break. # 'Caspy HQ/Muddy Buddies (April 4th, 2021) '- The Caspy Crusaders attempt to build their own treehouse HQ; The trio and a client are stuck in a mud hole across the marsh, so they try to mark their escape. # 'La La Luna/Stripey Sandwiches (April 4th, 2021) '- Pablo wonders if the Moon Rabbit is real, so they attempt to build a rocket ship to the moon; A weird salesman sells b Raccoon sandwiches, which unexpectedly turns everyone's furs into black and white stripes. # 'Critter Carnival/Lone Striper (April 9th, 2021) '- The Critter Carnival arrives, but Pablo feels there's something wrong with it; After finding out Pablo and Mei are sick, Shuffle decides to go on quests in order to fulfill their work. # 'Masked Warrior/Lights, Camera, Adventure! (April 9th, 2021) '- During a quest across the desert, they meet Shad, a bipedal wolf rogue, and Jelly, his ink slime partner; The Afterglow guild decides to join the Talent Show this year, but the Crusaders don't know what. # 'Cubic Critters/Imagine (April 14th, 2021) '- The trio and Brick are trapped in the game Blox Island, where they must survive until Oscar is able to free them; When the Caspy Crusaders are bored of lacking capabilities, Dawn suggests them to use their imagination. # 'The Big Bad Wolf/Jelly's Island Adventure (April 14th, 2021) '- Mysteriously, a werewolf starts attacking the village on a Foggy day; Jelly goes on a cruise ship to the island of Tohaki for their Tiki Festival, where he meets some other friendly islanders. # 'Welcome, Spring!/Very Berry Bad (April 19th, 2021) '- The snow finally melts and the lush grass begins to bloom in Glade Town; Mei doesn't want to admit that she enjoys the magnificent berry cake at Celeste's Bakery. # 'True Afterglow/Make a Wish (April 19th, 2021) '- When the Afterglow guild travels to Central Merane for the Navan 50th Anniversary, a mysterious new evil decides to foil the party to collect their spirits; The main trio, their classmates, and Mr. Leeks stay in the school at night to watch the meteor shower. # 'Strange Mountain/Spooky Tales (April 24, 2021) '- Class 5B takes a trip to Camp Riverberry, in which Shuffle and a few other students believe there's something wrong with Mt. Strange; On the same night, each of the classmates tell their scary stories around a campfire. # 'Frightened Fairy/May Weeds (April 24, 2021) '- When Quelton travels to Central Neo for a meeting, Shelby and Team Boltclaw care for his house but soon believe it's haunted; The Caspy Crusaders head to Mei's favorite place, but Pablo feels there's something wrong. # 'Egg Mystery/Purrfection (April 29, 2021) '- Easter comes around, but the easter bunny nor the eggs mysteriously are nowhere to be seen; Bliss tries to make a new Light potion, but gathering ingredients are much difficult than she thought. # 'Sick Otter/Way of the Waves (May 4th, 2021) '- Pablo has the flu, yet still goes to school and does his adventurer duties # 'Altered Egos/Tick Tock Toe (May 4th, 2021) '- Interesting in each other's techniques, the trio switch their roles for a day; A dark sage comes to town and tests the rookie adventurers to many trials, in which the crusaders become anxious. # 'It Pays Up/Meet the Owlbear (May 9th, 2021) '- Shuffle tries to gather up money in order to buy a stone dagger at Travo's Emporium; The crusaders and Mei's relatives meet an owlbear in the creek causing havoc. # 'The Rise of Bateero/Silent Rains (May 9th, 2021) '- Brick and Oscar invite half of his class to visit the school at night due to the incidents, only to be captured and rescued by the others; The Caspy Crusaders take a stroll in the rain after the announcement of no guild duties. # 'Learning Skills/Tale of a Dragon (May 14th, 2021) '- Pablo, Mei, Shuffle, and a few others in the Afterglow guild are trained to learn new skills they would like to achieve; Mr. Leeks tells his class the tale of Zueros, a legendary gold dragon and guardian of the Vivi Shard Shrine. # 'The Arrival/Creation (May 14th, 2021) '- The peculiar Dynalord and his assistants visit the Afterglow guild to inspect its stability, so the expedition teams try prove their worth; Meanwhile, a mysterious figure known as the Shattered Knight breaks free from his cell and roams free. # 'Destiny (May 19th, 2021) '- When a colossal hydra and his collected souls attack the village, the Caspy Crusaders are greeted with more responsibilities and have to prove their wits, revealing their true natures. Season Two # 'The Right Job/Strangest Literatures (August 10th, 2021) '- Curiously, the young trio decide to take on different classes to see which jobs to choose from; Tulip introduces the other students in her class to her "mini" library and lets them decide on what to read. # 'Shark in the Lake/Unlucky Reggie (August 10th, 2021) '- The crusaders receive a quest from Marc the travelling merchant to investigate a lake only to find a large barracuda; Due to Dawn not able to receive Reggie's fate, the others in his guild fear he has struck bad luck on the town. # 'The Sky Whale/Lone Wolves (August 15th, 2021) '- A mini event is being held on the mountain to celebrate the sky whale, but Shuffle, Brick, nor Oscar believe its existance; Shad and Jelly discover their backstories when they find Shad's former wolf pack. # 'Meet the Evil Empress/The Truth (August 15th, 2021) '- Quelton and the guild reunites with one of his rivals, the wicked Lady Longlegs; A mysterious cloaked figure requests Siran to return to the Shadow realm, but refuses. # 'Stinky and Stripey/Dwarf Meeting (August 20th, 2021) '- TBA. Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:Caspy Crusaders Category:Sub pages Category:Lists Category:List of Episodes